Computing devices may be configured to provide a variety of alarms. For example, users may interact with a computing device in order to set one or more alarms, such as one or more alarms intended to wake the user or to otherwise notify the user of the time of day. Additionally, computing devices may execute calendar applications. Calendar applications may permit a user to define one or more events and to request that alarms, such as one or more event reminders, be issued in association with the event. These event reminders may be issued at predetermined intervals in advance of the event so as to provide notification to the user as to the upcoming event and/or may be issued upon the commencement of the event or at one or more intervals thereafter. As such, many users have come to rely upon the alarms, including event reminders, that are administered by their computing devices in order to remain on schedule.
In some instances, a user may place their computing device in a silent mode of operation. For example, a user who carries a computing device to a movie theater, a play, a school performance or the like may place the computing device in a silent mode while at the movie, play or school performance so as to prevent the computing device from providing an audible alert in response to the receipt of an incoming call, an incoming message or the like (for example, certain types of notifications). In some instances, a computing device that has been placed in a silent mode of operation may still permit audible and/or visual alarms, for example, for certain types of notifications and/or events, such as those that have been scheduled by the user and/or that are associated with calendar events, to be output. However, the annunciation of these alarms during the silent mode may disrupt the event attended by the user or otherwise cause the user embarrassment or discomfort. In contrast, in other instances, a computing device operating in a silent mode may prevent any alarms that occur during the silent mode from being audibly announced. By silencing the alerts, the user fail to be reminded of an upcoming event or other time of the day that is of import and, as such, may miss an event or otherwise fail to remain on schedule.
As such, the administration of alarms by a computing device during a silent mode of operation may pose challenges when the user is not made aware of any alarms scheduled to be triggered during the silent mode of operation. Moreover, these challenges may be exacerbated in that a computing device may remain in the silent mode of operation for a longer period of time than is required or otherwise desired by the user. In this regard, a user may forget to cancel the silent mode of operation and to return to the normal mode of operation, thereby causing the computing device to continue to operate in the silent mode of operation for an indefinite period of time.